fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Kunio-kun
Kunio-kun is a video game series created by Technos Japan, and now owned by Arc System Works. The series is primarily composed of beat 'em up and sports games, but has crossed into other genres as well. The series never released outside of Japan under the Kunio-kun name. However, several entries in the series have been released in the west under different names and usually featuring more heavily "Americanized" content. Video games *''Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun'' (May 1986), Arcade, NES, Virtual Console, and Windows. Released in North America as Renegade. **''Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-Kun Special'' (December 15, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. *''Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu'' (November 1987), Arcade, NES, X68000, Windows, and Virtual Console. Released in North America as Super Dodge Ball. **''Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Kyōteki! Dōkyū Senshi no Maki'' (November 8, 1991), Game Boy and Virtual Console. **''Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: PC Bangai Hen'' (March 30, 1990), PC Engine and Virtual Console. *''Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari'' (April 25, 1989), NES, X68000, PC Engine and Virtual Console. Released in North America as River City Ransom and in Europe as Street Gangs. **''Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari SP'' (October 27, 2016), Nintendo 3DS. Released internationally as River City: Rival Showdown. *''Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: Soccer Hen'' (May 8, 1990), NES, X68000, and Virtual Console. Released internationally on the NES as Nintendo World Cup. **''Nekketsu Kōkō Soccer Bu: World Cup Hen'' (April 26, 1991), Game Boy. **''Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: CD Soccer Hen'' (December 20, 1991), PC Engine and Virtual Console. **''Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: PC Soccer Hen'' (April 13, 1992), PC Engine. **''Nekketsu Kōkō Dodgeball Bu: MD Soccer Hen'' (August 7, 1992), Mega Drive. *''Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai'' (October 12, 1990), Famicom, PC Engine and Virtual Console. **''Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Dokodemo Daiundōkai'' (July 24, 1992), Game Boy and Virtual Console. *''Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun: Bangai Rantō Hen'' (December 7, 1990), Game Boy. Released internationally as Double Dragon II (not to be confused with Double Dragon II: The Revenge. *''Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō!'' (July 26, 1991), Famicom, Game Boy and Virtual Console. *''Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey Bu: Subette Koronde Dairantō'' (February 7, 1992), Famicom and Virtual Console. A release was planned in North America as Crash 'n the Boys: Ice Challenge, but was cancelled. *''Bikkuri Nekketsu Shinkiroku: Harukanaru Kin Medal'' (June 26, 1992), Famicom and Virtual Console. Released in North America as Crash 'n the Boys: Street Challenge. **''Bikkuri Nekketsu Shinkiroku: Dokodemo Kin Medal'' (July 16, 1993), Game Boy and Virtual Console. *''Shodai Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun'' (August 7, 1992), Super Famicom. *''Nekketsu Kakutō Densetsu'' (December 3, 1992), Famicom. *''Kunio-kun no Nekketsu Soccer League'' (April 23, 1993), Famicom. *''Kunio-kun no Dodgeball da yo Zen'in Shūgō'' (August 6, 1993), Super Famicom. *''Nekketsu! Street Basket: Ganbare Dunk Heroes'' (December 17, 1993), Famicom. *''Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun'' (December 17, 1993), Super Famicom. *''Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka'' (April 29, 1994), Super Famicom. *''Kunio no Oden'' (May 27, 1994), Super Famicom. *''Nekketsu! Beach Volley da yo: Kunio-kun'' (July 29, 1994), Game Boy. *''Kunio no Nekketsu Dodgeball Densetsu'' (1996), Neo Geo. Known outside of Japan as Super Dodge Ball. *''Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX (ダウンタウン熱血物語 EX)'' (March 5, 2004), Game Boy Advance. Known internationally as River City Ransom EX. *''River City Dodge Ball All Stars!!'' (2007), Windows. *''Chō Nekketsu Kōkō Kunio-kun Dodgeball Bu'' (March 19, 2008), Nintendo DS. Known internationally as Super Dodgeball Brawlers. *''Nekketsu Dodgeball Bu i (熱血ドッジボール部i)'' (March 25, 2008), i-mode. *''Nekketsu Kōkō! Kunio-kun Online (熱血高校！ くにおくん オンライン)'' (2008), Windows. *''Downtown Gekitotsu Dodgeball!'' (August 25, 2009), Xbox 360. *''Chō Nekketsu! Daiundōkai'' (February 4, 2010), Nintendo DS. Released outside of Japan as River City Super Sports Challenge. *''Kunio-Kun no Chō Nekketsu! Soccer League Plus – World Hyper Cup Hen'' (May 27, 2010), Nintendo DS. Released outside of Japan as River City Soccer Hooligans. *''Downtown Nekketsu Dodgeball'' (July 12, 2011), WiiWare. *''Riki Densetsu'' (December 12, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. *''Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-Kun SP: Rantō Kyōsōkyoku'' (August 8, 2013), Nintendo 3DS. Released outside of Japan as River City: Tokyo Rumble. *''Nekketsu Mahō Monogatari'' (April 12, 2014), Nintendo 3DS. Released outside of Japan as River City: Knights of Justice. *''Kunio-Kun no Nekketsu Street'' (March 26, 2015), iOS and Android. *''Downtown Nekketsu Jidaigeki'' (May 18, 2015), Nintendo 3DS. *''Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai ~All Star Special~'' (March 5, 2015), PlayStation 3 and Windows. Released outside of Japan as River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~. *''Downtown Rantō Kōshinkyoku: Kachinuki Kakutō SP'' (December 26, 2016), PlayStation 4 and Windows. Released internationally as River City Melee: Battle Royal Special. **''Downtown Rantō Kōshinkyoku Mach'' (October 10, 2019), Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Windows. Released internationally as River City Melee Mach!!. *''Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari Underground'' (February 7, 2017), Linux, MacOS and Windows. Released internationally as River City Ransom: Underground. *''Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Gaiden River City Girls'' (September 5, 2019), Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Steam. Released internationally as River City Girls. *''Ikasuze! Kobayashi-san'' (2019), Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Steam. Compilations *''Kunio-kun Nekketsu Collection 1'' (August 25, 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Kunio-kun Nekketsu Collection 2'' (October 27, 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Kunio-kun Nekketsu Collection 3'' (February 16, 2006), Game Boy Advance. *''Kunio-kun Nekketsu Complete: Famicom Hen'' (December 8, 2016), Nintendo 3DS. *''Kunio-kun: The World Classics Collection'' (December 20, 2018), Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Steam. Links to other series Category:Series Category:Video games Category:Technos Japan Category:Arc System Works